vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Songbird Serenade
Description Songbird Serenade is a female cream pegasus pony with a yellow-black mane, and a big pink bow, that appears as a side character in the My Little Pony The Movie (2017). Her cutie mark are 8 hearts of different colors. She's the biggest pop star singer in all of Equestria and the headlining act for the first ever Friendship Festival in Canterlot. Songbird is so popular that, coming to that act, she was accompanied by several bodyguards, even for meeting the princesses. During the movie, she sings her song "Rainbow" to keep spirits up before being silenced by one of the Storm King's creatures; after his defeat, Songbird performs "Rainbow" once again but completed for the Friendship Festival in celebration of Twilight and her friends' victory! She's in the world of mercenaries to show the world her second talent: the market gardening! And yes, '''Songbird can be considered the Trolldier's Waifu!' Abilities '''Rocket jumping' is your special movement option. :To rocket jump, simultaneously jump and fire a rocket at the ground below you. The angle of the shot and distance from the explosion will determine the velocity and height of the jump. The sooner the explosion is made after jumping, the farther and faster you'll fly. :Your Market Gardener will deal lethal critical hits when you are rocket jumping. :DISCLAIMER: Crouching while doing a rocket jumping can increase the force you receive from the rocket jump, however as you have to look below you, it is very likely that you will activate the Weighdown, ending your rocket jump instantly. Because of this, it is adviced to not crouch at all when rocket jumping as Songbird Serenade. To compromise this, your rocket launcher makes you take 75% more force from your own rocket jumps, making crouching not needed at all. Main Rage costs 100% rage. :A random dead player respawns at your position on your team as a Medic that looks like a bodyguard. The bodyguard has 900 health, is equipped with a Medi Gun that heavily increases the damage of Songbird’s Rocket Launcher while she is being healed by it, as well as a Memory Maker that is permanently crit boosted and he himself moves faster than a normal Medic. However his Medi Gun is unable to heal, but can still deploy an ÜberCharge, which grants invulnerability for 6 seconds. :The rage also stuns nearby players for 2 seconds when used. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Songbird Serenade Bodyguard (Minion) Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Songbird Serenade Battling against Songbird Serenade Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Mario Kart Fan Music -Wii Rainbow Road- By Panman14 Quotes "Fillies and gentlecolts! Get ready for a little..." Fanfare "Songbird Serenade!" Cheer - Intro "You have visual on buttercream?" "Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup." - Rage "Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge?" - Killing Spree Sigh - Backstabbed "I need to set up for my sound check." - Last Man Standing Sad Music and Distanced Echoed Scream - Defeat "And now, to celebrate the fact that we're all still here in one piece, give it up! For Princess Twilight and her friends!" - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Pegasi